Hope for Green Leaves
by StarStuff42
Summary: The human child Estel, whose name means hope, grows up among the elves and falls in love with the Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Estel becomes Aragorn, and Aragorn aids the fellowship to save Middle-Earth-yet throughout it all Estel has his Greenleaf. Aragorn/Legolas slash, I promise they get together eventually. Chapters start out short but get longer. BTW characters belong to Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

The road to Imladris echoed with horse hooves as leaves swirled in the turbulent wake. A mother rode with her two year old son clinging sleepily to her stomach, forest slowly turning foreign and alien around them. The rode twisted on, through ever growing trees, through trees of silver and gold, through trees who whispered around the travelers.

"Halt!" the loud command echoed through the trees. At the sight of archers now lining the path the horse pulled up abruptly, throwing her riders to the leaf dusted ground. Jolted from sleep, but knocked nearly unconscious by the fall, the little boy caught a glimpse of long blond hair and a pointed ear as he was lifted from the ground before passing out onto a soft shoulder. In his dreams, the green leaves whispered "lofta, winë."

...

_Hello Readers! Thank you very much for choosing to read my story. So sorry that this chapter is very short-think of it as a prologue-but they get much longer. I promise plot, and fluff, and character development, and of course some bow-chicka-wow-wow. Each chapter is a glimpse into Aragorn and Legolas's lives and evolving relationship. It starts out well before the events in the Lord of the Rings, but it will follow them though the completion of their quest. Please feel free to review; I LOVE constructive criticism and praise, so please tell me your honest thoughts. If there are long pauses between updates, I apologize in advance. I have a very busy schedule, and I take a long time to write. This is the Legolas/Aragorn headcannon that I've always envisioned, so I hope that this will enjoy reading it. _

_I claim no right to the characters of Aragorn, Legolas, or anyone else (except for a few original characters). Everything belongs to Tolkien. Duh. _


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years later_

"Very good, Estel" Legolas called from across the archery range, blond hair draped over pointed ears.

"It barely even hit the tree" a young boy whined, looking in disappointment at a singular arrow embedded in a tree, a tangled pool of arrows surrounding the base.

"But look where the other arrows have landed! Surely you're improving," Legolas teased as he walked over to Estel, "especially for a human! Now how about a sport more suited to your species?" Legolas grabbed two large sticks from the ground, tossing one to the boy. A devilish smile lit up Estel's lips as he lunged toward the elf nearly twice his height. A graceful sidestep saved Legolas, and the elf's intentionally weak swing was easily parried by the boy. With a sheen of sweat and a face contorted in concentration, Estel managed to knock the stick from Legolas's hand, and he had the proud elf on the ground within seconds.

"No fair you let me win!" Estel cried, to which Legolas responded "No, I battled you in a way that challenged you and made you improve. If you want a fair fight..." Legolas trailed off as he flipped himself and Estel up using the boy's 'sword', grabbing his own on the way up, and in a matter of three moves had brilliantly flung Estel's stick from his hand, and had the boy pined.

They both laughed as the elf helped the young boy up. However, when Legolas ruffled the boy's hair, he was met with sad, contemplative eyes instead of his usual lighthearted smile.

"Legolas, why am I here?" the boy asked looking at his friend.

"To learn archery and sword-fighting. I believe that you asked me to teach you in the first place, Estel" Legolas replied with a warm smile.

"No no, you know what I mean. Why am I here, in Rivendell?" Estel asked with a seriousness unbecoming of one who had whined about archery moments ago.

"Because your mother brought you here to keep you safe" Legolas recited the canned expression, his own smile gone now.

"Come on Legolas! Safe from what?" Estel pleaded of his friend. Looking into his large, curious eyes, Legolas could not continue to lie to him, to keep him completely in the dark.

"Come, let's eat lunch in your favorite spot. We can talk there." Legolas led the way, picking up their pack and their bows, and setting out over the nearest clift. Once over a little ledge, there sat a small alcove that Estel had claimed as his during one of his adventures through the valley. Legolas sat, crossed his legs, and motioned for Estel to do the same. Breaking out lembas bread, some water, and some fruit, Legolas cleared his throat and turned back to the topic still consuming Estel's mind.

"All you have known, Estel, is your life here in Rivendell. Imladris is a peaceful place, a prosperous place, and a lovely place. Not all of Middle-Earth is like this. There are nasty places, evil places, and dangerous places. You are only truly safe within our boarders, or within the realms of our elven kin." Leglolas said.

"Yes, but not all humans live with the elves. Why do I?" Estel pressed.

"Well, you're special" Legolas said lightly with a smile.

"If I'm so special, why do half the elves glare at me as I walk through their halls? Why do the call he 'human' as if I am the scum on their shoes" Estel said quietly and sadly.

"Listen to me Estel: you are very special in very many ways" Legolas said carefully, trying desperately to sate the boy's curiosity without betraying his oaths of secrecy, "and all of the elves here know it, even if they do not show you proper respect."

"What makes me special, Legolas" Estel all but whispered, looking Legolas directly in the eyes.

"Well, you're clever, and brave, and I've never seen someone battle an imaginary cave troll quite like you do" Legolas said with a laugh, "and I think you'll find that once you can leave Imladris, you will make quite the impression on the rest of the world."

"Yeah, but I'm not like you" Estel replied, finally with a smile, "I'm not a prince, or the most renowned archer in Middle-Earth."

"You'll just have to see what your future holds! For all we know, you may become a King before I do, and I've waited thousands of years already! Besides, you are my friend, and that is all that matters to me."

"Thank you, Legolas" Estel said as he swallowed his last bites of Lembas. "I'm glad that I can trust you." As Estel got up, Legolas's false smile faded, and a pit of guild began to grown in his stomach, for he had indeed told his young friend truth, but not nearly the whole truth.

"Goheno nin, Estel (forgive me)" Legolas whispered, while the boy ran ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Years Later_

Tears splashed down Estel's face as the image of blond hair and pointy ears blurred before him. Estel watched from Elrond's side as Legolas finished saddling his horse, along with a company of riders. Before mounting, Legolas knelt down in front of Estel.

"Dear Estel, I cannot leave you here crying like this. Cheer up." Legolas said, trying to keep the sadness out of his own voice.

"But, when will I see you again?" Estel pleaded.

"As soon as possible, my friend. Who knows? Maybe you can come to the Greenwood and stay with me at my home, meet my king." Legolas tried to instill hope into the young boy who should be filled with such, seeing as his name means hope in the language of elves. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Legolas smiled at his young friend once more and spoke softly "farewell, mellon nin."

Estel took a deep breath and watched his friend mount, forcing himself to smile the whole time. Only when the party had ridden out of sight did Estel turn from Elrond and let his tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

_10 Years Later_

Estel could hardly contain his excitement, bouncing in his seat on his horse, who surely did not appreciate it. Dressed in his traveling gear, and trotting a good deal ahead of Elrond, Estel led the league of elves from Rivendell to Mirkwood. Estel could only think of his friend with the blond hair and pointed ears. Seeing their destination straight ahead, Estel stormed forward on his horse, racing the last distance.

Finally, they pulled up into an entry courtyard, where they were greeted by a party of elves. Estel dismounted, and looked around, radiant smile falling when he did not see Legolas. After their horses were led away by the elves, Elrond led the way into the main house where Estel was positive he could see his friend.

Instead he was led to an ornate throne, a looming tree interwoven with the palace, upon which sat a chilling and formidable king.

"Welcome, Lord Elrond and company, to my halls. You are all most welcome here, and I hope you find everything you need." The King spoke strongly, but detached.

"Thank you, King Thranduil, we look forward to our stay" Elrond replied.

A young elf approached Estel and offered to show him to his quarters. Excitedly obliging, Estel followed the elf through tall halls of weaving branches and ornate elven art. When the elf stopped outside of a chamber and opened it for his guest, Estel asked "excuse me, do you know where Legolas is?"

"My lord prince should be riding in any minute, he was accompanying a group of scouts to the northern regions of the forest" the elf replied calmly. "Is there anything else you desire at this time, sir?"

"Oh no, thank you very much" Estel said before nodding to the elf and entering his quarters. After depositing his pack, he looked out the window to gaze upon the beautiful forest. Every building, every tree differed from Rivendell so, and Estel could not wait to explore every inch of it, hopefully with Legolas by his side. Just as Estel's thoughts turned to the elf, he could see a small group of elves riding toward the palace, led by Legolas. With a large, goofy smile upon his lips, Estel raced back toward the entry hall and the courtyard.

Legolas gracefully dismounted his horse, cloak billowing around his shoulders. Turning to see Estel rushing toward him, Legolas smiled brightly felt the human heavily collide with him.

"Mellon nin" Legolas exclaimed as they pulled apart and he looked into his friend's face. "My, Estel, I would hardly recognize you." The charming young boy that Legolas knew had morphed into a handsome man during their time apart. Legolas, on the other hand, had not changed a bit from the way Estel remembered: every feature remained perfectly as if chiseled in stone, but with windblown hair from riding falling disheveled about his shoulders. He could now look Legolas straight in the eyes, for the elf had only a bit of height on the human.

"You, on the other hand, look not a day over two thousand" Estel teased.

Rewarded with a light laugh, Legolas said "I must go meet with my father now, Estel, but I cannot wait to chat the entire evening away with you!" Legolas took off away from Estel and trotted back up to the main palace, leaving Estel grinning and laughing a bit, earning him some strange looks from the other elves still taking care of their horses.


	5. Chapter 5

The arrow whizzed from it's notch on the taught bow string and hit the only knot in the tree. Eyes widened in surprise, Legolas called out "My, Estel, how you've improved!" and trotted over to Estel with a large smile.

Estel beamed proudly and shuffled his feet. Striding to Estel, Legolas pulled his own bow from his back—an ornate bow of pale wood engraved with patterns of the forest.

"Here, you will be able to shoot even further with my bow" Legolas said as he passed his bow to Estel. Holding the elegant bow in his hands was almost like holding the elf himself. Picking up and arrow and notching it quickly, Estel felt a hand steadying his wrist.

"Slowly, Estel. The bow is an extension of your own body. Give the shot time; feel the ground beneath you, feel the air, feel the target, and become one. Now, raise your arm." Legolas took Estel's other hand and drew the string back gently, guiding his movements. Estel's heart beat wildly in his chest and all of his muscles contracted.

"Relax" Legolas whispered in his ear, and with an exhaled breath Estel released his body's tension. Estel's mind went blank as his entire world narrowed down to the places where elven skin met his human skin. His stomach flipped tumultuously as his brain attempted to break through the fog that clouded his concentration. Heart pounding rapidly, Estel heard a voice in his ear, but could not create meaning from words.

"Close your eyes, trust the bow, and shoot." Estel felt Legolas release both of his hands, and he released the arrow to fly across the field and hit the center of a tree twice as far as the one for which he aimed. Eyes wide with surprise, Estel turned grinning to see Legolas grinning as well, bathed in colored light from the setting sun. Estel felt a seed begin to sprout inside of him— a seed that grew and consumed his heart and his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Dismounting his horses, Estel looked around in wonder at their surroundings: sunlight streaming through the filter of the canopy, creating a patchwork of light upon the floor, which was littered with golden and green leaves alike.

Legolas dismounted next to him and said "Well then Estel, let us search for that adventure you've craved." Legolas took off through the forest, light feet gliding through the uneven terrain. Estel took off a second later, leaping over logs and slipping on moss, attempting to keep up with the elf. Finally Legolas stopped in front of an immense tree, larger than any tree that Estel had ever seen.

"What is this place, Legolas" Estel asked, staring in awe up at the tree, who's top climbed so high Estel could not see it.

"This is Velicë, the great. Among the Eldar, it was said that this tree was Yavanna's greatest creation, and this is her dwelling during her visits to Middle-Earth." With a light hand on the trunk, Legolas encircled the tree, climbing over massive roots. Following, Estel saw where the roots lifted to form a doorway inside of the tree. Ducking inside, he saw Legolas already climbing the inside of the tree, for it was hollow, yet filled with vines.

Legolas stopped climbing and swung through an opening in the side of the tree. Leaning back in, Legolas grabbed Estel's hand and pulled him through as well. The sight before Estel took his breath away. He could see all of the forest stretched out before him; interwoven branches and epiphytes twining, birds fluttering, leaves gently floating from the highest branches as if a golden rain sprinkled down.

"Does it stun you?" Legolas said softly.

"Indeed. I have never seen a more beautiful sight." Estel replied, voice betraying the wonder he felt.

"But this, Estel, is how an Elf sees this" Legolas said as he placed his fingers on Estel's temple. Estel gasped aloud, for he could feel every leaf as it landed, every bug within the trees, every spider spinning her web; he could feel the heartbeat of the forest. His vision saw the cohesive whole, the joint unity of the forest. He smelled the decay of the fallen logs, the blossoming of leaves and flowers. He heard all of the scuffles, and he swore that he could hear the trees grow.

Thrust back into his own body violently as Legolas severed their connection, Estel nearly wept at the loss of his senses.

"Is that how you always view the world?" Estel asked in amazement.

"Yes, Estel, 'tis a gift of the firstborn. Ilúvitar made us as a part of Eä." Legolas replied.

"Can you teach me? I want to learn how to be more like an elf" Estel pressed.

"No, Estel, nobody can teach you how to see and feel like an elf—nor would you want to. You caught a glimpse of one of our most joyous sights, yet most of the time this is marred by darkness; just as you could not imagine the immense pleasure we take in the forest, you cannot fathom the grief we feel at it's destruction." Legolas said sadly.

"In all the time I've known you, I have yet to see sadness in your eyes" Estel said.

"The elves do a remarkable job disguising it," Legolas said with a small sigh "but immortality indeed breeds sadness in us all. I generally find more joy in the world than elves such as my father. The growing of the trees and the unfolding of green leaves still excites me."

"I wish I could feel the way you do about the forest, Legolas. That was beautiful."

"Yet humans are blessed with gifts from Ilúvitar as well. Never doubt that you are just as important as all the elves in Mirkwood. The way that you experience Middle-Earth is unique and wonderful too." Legolas said with a large smile.

Estel put his hands on Legolas's temple and said "Here, do you see and feel as a human now?"

"No Estel, I wish" Legolas said with a small laugh "although your company does."

A long, peaceful silence ensued between them, where Estel could not help but stare at Legolas. Of all of the elves in Rivendell and Mirkwood, Estel thought that Legolas was one of the most beautiful: with hair that shown like sunlight and flowed like a waterfall over his shoulders—and of course pointed ears. The small braids that adorned his hair framed perfectly ears that met in the most graceful point at the top. Brushing an errant strand behind his ear, Legolas turned and smiled at Estel.

"And never doubt" Legolas spoke at last breaking the silence, "that your rounded years are just beautiful as any pointed one." Legolas tucked Estel's wavy brown hair behind his ear but before Legolas's hand could drop back to his lap Estel grabbed it within his own.

Estel stood suddenly, stepped over Legolas and leaped off of the branch.

"ESTEL" Legolas screamed, before he saw the human swinging from a lower branch.

Estel winked at Legolas before saying "I thought we could take the fun way down" and jumping to yet another branch. At near light speed Legolas followed Estel, leaping from branch to branch. Fortunately for Estel, Legolas's elven speed allowed him to catch up, and just as Estel slipped from a branch Legolas wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back. Estel was now pressed tightly between Legolas and the tree, heart pounding wildly out of his chest.

"Careful there, human" Legolas said with a wink before leaping down to the next branch. Legolas slid down the last expanse of trunk without branches, and landed lightly upon a root. Attempting to follow, Estel found himself self simply tumbling toward the ground along the tree, until his fall was broken by a not so enthusiastic Legolas who landed with a large thud and Estel on top of him.

Groaning and turning his head, Legolas saw a strange footprint that he had not seen before. Examining the large print told Legolas that creatures with armored boots, clearly not elven, had passed through here fairly recently. Pushing Estel off, Legolas followed the tracks with the curious human following. The footprints faded away, but before they did Legolas came to a tree that was carved with writing.

"The black language of Mordor" Legolas said in disgusted shock.

"What in Valar's name is it doing here?" Estel asked with wide eyes, looking around frantically as if Orcs would ambush them any second.

"I know not, and I do not possess the skill to read this. We must get back to the palace and inform Thranduil" Legolas said quickly, grabbing Estel's arm and pulling him away from the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in his chambers, Estel found a note from Elrond upon his bed. It read:

_Dear Estel, _

_Tonight Thranduil will host a grand party, so I have left this here for you to wear. Please look presentable, my son. Roaming around can wait until tomorrow. Have fun._

Draped over his bed was an elegant tunic, dark purple silk embroidered with gold thread. Estel quickly bathed, washing away the grime from his voyage in the forest, and then let the light fabric float over his head. Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Estel saw someone whom he hardly recognized. All around the room Estel saw ornate engravings, art depicting a history to which he did not fit; all around Estel was the essence of the elves, yet he was not. The juxtaposition of his tanned skin and rougher human features with the elven tunic betrayed the feelings growing in Estel's mind.

"Estel, hope, they call me. What kind of hope could I possibly instil in the elves?" Estel continued to stare into his own eyes in the mirror. He looked out of place, the Cuckoo in the nest.

"Do I belong here, or in the world of men?" glancing down at his hands interwoven in his lap, Estel muttered "I know not." A knock on his door echoed throughout the room, and drove Estel from his thoughts, as Elrohir and Elladan stepped through grinning wildly.

"Brother Estel, you look devilishly handsome" Elrohir cried, as Elladan gripped his arm and said "Come, the feast is starting, let's join!"

Estel gladly followed them into a magnificent hall where King Thranduil sat beside Legolas at a grand table laid out with food. Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir took spots beside Elrond, facing Thranduil and Legolas. The King bore a striking resemblance to Legolas, but where Legolas was the sun, Thranduil is the moon: the epitome of cold beauty without the warmth of Legolas's smile.

...

"So, Estel, you must tell me the tale of how you led Elrond all throughout Imladris on a wild goose chase!" Legolas asked as he led Estel into the large ballroom and sat down on a small couch on the outskirts. "I heard his face was so red with anger, it would rival that of Melkor himself!"

A small group of elven musicians began playing beautiful chamber music as Estel answered "Oh, it was not just me: I had some help from my elven brothers, and one or two of Gandalf's fireworks." The smile that alighted Legolas's face accompanied a chuckle that warmed Estel to his core. Estel talked and joked as Legolas listened and laughed. Finally Elrohir and Elladan strode over.

"Neither of you has danced at all yet" Elladan complained, Elrohir adding "yes, it's quite rude to the lovely musicians over there."

"Ah, well..." but before Legolas could finish his reply Elrohir had seized his arm and Elladan had seized Estel's arm and they were both dragged away from the couch, into the dancing crowd. Pulled into Elladan's arms, Estel gave his elf-brother a manacling look as they began to dance to the lively music. Through turns and twists they danced and Estel caught glimpses of Legolas dancing with Elrohir. As they twirled until Estel was nearly dizzy, he found himself not so elegantly tumbling into Legolas's arms. Both elf and human looked shocked, but with grace Legolas did not miss a step and began gliding with Estel. With Legolas's arm around his waist, and his friend's chest mere centimeters from his own, Estel felt himself blush. Strangely uncomfortable with his friend, Estel simultaneously wanted to run far away and pull the elf closer, and he found it increasingly difficult to look directly at Legolas.

As Legolas caught Estel in his arms to dance, he felt a heat instantly rise in his stomach. Suppressing it, Legolas looked down to see Estel's gaze fixed firmly on their feet and a blush to his own cheeks. Legolas attempted to distract himself from the queasy and airy feeling now flooding his brain with every movement Estel made in his arms. Pulling Estel closer, until their chests touched, Legolas felt the human's heartbeat. Estel's arm wound tighter around Legolas's shoulder and rested his head on the elf's shoulder. With his eyes closed, Estel remembered a long forgotten memory of riding through the forest in a hurried panic. He remembered whispers of elvish, and of falling asleep on the shoulder of one with blond hair and pointed ears. Drawing away to look at Legolas, Estel beamed up at him with pure joy and remembrance. Legolas was not sure what had overcome Estel, but his insides swelled at the look he gave him.

Off to the side Elladan and Elrohir smirked as they look on at Legolas and Estel.

"I told you this would work" Elrohir teased.

"It appears so, brother" Elladan responded resentfully.

"That means you owe me" Elrohir said with a painful nudge to Elladan's ribs.

"What, this sight is not payment enough?" Elladan asked playfully.

The musicians picked up the tempo into a galloping tune, and Estel grabbed Legolas again and they danced quickly and playfully. Stepping on each other's feet, and Estel had to hang on ever tighter to Legolas in order to remain upright. Laughter escaped both of them, and when they stopped, nearly panting, Legolas said "Estel, we've both had very long days, I believe I would retire now."

"Me too, I am exhausted" Estel replied, and they walked out of the crowded room side by side. After a few more shared laughs, the two departed, and Estel threw himself upon his bed the moment he found his chambers. The boy, nearly a man, curled up in his bed, and his last thoughts as he drifted asleep were of Legolas: how he wished to curl beside his friend with the blond hair and pointed ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing the room before Thranduil, Legolas told his father of the writing on the tree and the footprints that trailed through their precious forest as Thranduil's brow creased with trouble.

"We shall put together a party to go and investigate the outer reaches of our lands" Thranduil purposed.

"I volunteer" Legolas said instantly.

"I would expect nothing less my child. They will be in need of Middle-Earth's greatest archer" Thranduil said, pride peaking into his otherwise distant tone. "You will set out tomorrow morning."

"Very well. Then with your leave, I will go pack and rest" Legolas said, but as he turned to leave Thranduil said:

"Wait a minute son, there is something else I wish to discuss. Come here" Thranduil demanded and Legolas walked over to sit at the base of Thranduil's throne.

"What else is troubling you, my child? You seem distraught of late" Thranduil spoke with a glimmer of concern peeking through.

"I am perfectly fine, father, what would give you that impression?" Legolas spoke quickly.

"Legolas, do not attempt to deceive me. I have known you for over a thousand years, and I am your father. Tell me what plagues your mind, for I have never seen you so distracted." Thranduil spoke, perhaps more harshly than he intended.

"Father, I...believe I am experiencing some unusual emotions" Legolas said curtly, face downturned.

"Legolas, you must be more specific. Speak no more riddles" Thranduil replied.

"I...there is a person who throws me off balance. Whenever this person is around, I feel lightheaded and elated, but I also feel a twisting in my stomach. I long to see this person, but every time I do, the feeling becomes worse, and I can no longer think straight."

"Legolas, my little green leaf, you are in love" Thranduil said bemusedly, a touch of a laugh gracing his voice.

"This I have considered, Father, but it simply cannot be the case. It would never be right for me to love this person" Legolas replied sadly.

"Why in Valinor would it not be acceptable for you to love her, my son?" Thranduil persisted.

"So very many reasons I have lost count," said Legolas, "first of all, 'tis no she. The one I love is also male."

Thranduil stiffened a bit before continuing, tone less gentle than before, "Son, we may yet sail to the west before a new hair to Mirkwood is required. While this issue may have troubled a king of the first age, I do not see that the gender of your beloved could matter now."

"Yet it still could not be" Legolas continued "For he is very young, a small fraction of my age."

"Yes, but immortality brings together couples separated by decades, centuries, even thousands of years sometimes. What is the age of your beloved, my son?" Thranduil replied.

"Merely 20, father" Legolas said, voice full of shame.

Thranduil's eyes widened, "Legolas, you love a mere elfling?"

With a humorless chuckle, Legolas continued "Which brings me to the next reason we should be parted: he is not of our kin, and has already reached maturity."

Thranduil's ridged posture grew more so, and in frustration said "Legolas. What is the name of the one of whom you speak?"

When Legolas spoke, it was barely a whisper; "Estel, father."

"No" Thranduil spoke harshly.

"No what?" Legolas inquired immediately.

"I do not permit you to love him" Thranduil replied. "But not for the reasons of which you have spoken."

Legolas looked up curiously before Thranduil continued.

"Legolas, you and he are both in your youthful prime, but you will remain this way for thousands of years. He, even as a descendent of Numenor, will live for less than two hundred. If Estel assumes his identity as Aragorn King of Gondor, he must take a human queen as his bride: not an elf, and certainly not an elven prince. Have you spoken to him of your feelings?"

"No father" Legolas whispered.

"Good, and you would do well to continue to refrain from telling him, for it can only hurt him as well."

Tears began to form in Legolas's eyes as his father spoke, heart sinking down through his stomach. Lightly lifting Legolas's chin, Thranduil continued in a softer voice.

"My son, I look to protect your fragile heart. If you share a love with Estel, with Aragorn son of Arathorn, you will be parted; either by the withering of human time, by the laws of Gondor, or by the departure of our kin.

"What will you do when the gulls call from the sea? Will you abandon him then and sail into the West, or will you remain? If you remain by his side in Gondor, you must face the bitterness of his mortality; you will live on in eternal youth while he withers away and dies in the wink of an eye. Either this, or you forsake your own immortality to join him in that ending, and I will allow no son of mine to forsake the light of the Valar. On every road, you will be parted by law, time, death, and the western sea."

Utterly hollowed out, Legolas stood, thanked his father who looked at him with sorrowful eyes, and walked through the cold halls in a trance to his chambers. Legolas shed not a tear that night, but sat there feeling hopeless, attempting to find sleep, but getting lost in empty dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you for reading up until this point! I would like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful editor and best friend Alex (super-deduction-im-an-escalator on tumblr), who never hesitates to laugh at my awkward writing and inform me of plotholes. JK, she's wonderful. _

_It may be a while until my next update. Apologies. As promised, here is plot, character death, longer chapters, and the beginnings of some beautiful slash. Enjoy!_

_... _

Legolas rose without feeling. He pulled on his traveling clothes with light leather armor, strapped on his fighting knives, bow, and quiver, and strode determinedly to the courtyard. Awaiting there was a small group, obviously hand selected for this trip. First were the twin sisters Eneya, a language scholar, and Verena, a biology scholar. Next were three elders of his fathers court, ones who would remember the great war with Sauron: Endarion, Nadiar, and Anu. Among the intellectuals, Thranduil had selected five weapons experts to complete the party. Saddling up his horse, Legolas turned to see Estel emerge from the stables, garbed in traveling clothes and armed with a sword.

"Estel, what in the name of the Valar name are you doing?" Legolas said, anger, confusion, and longing swelling inside him to crack the icy facade that formed overnight.

"Lord Elrond said I could come" Estel responded, mildly confused, but still radiating excitement. Elladan and Elrohir appeared at his side, guiding steeds of their own.

"Well, I was asked to come, as I am researching Orc culture and events outside of the war" said Elladan, very seriously, before adding with a slight smile "but it seems that my curious brothers would not allow me to go without them."

"This is dangerous" Legolas said swiftly.

Stepping closer, Elladan spoke in a near whisper: "Elrond intends to tell him soon. He believes that Estel should be involved with these types of events. He can no longer be shielded as a child."

"Fine" said Legolas bitterly before mounting his horse and waiting for the rest of the group to follow suit.

"Follow me" Legolas said, composing himself into a calm leader instead of an emotionally compromised prince.

…

Eneya dismounted her horse and strode to the tree, covering the dark engravings with her light fingers. Reading the script aloud in the foul tongue of orc caused a gloom to creep over the forest—shadows lengthening and light retreating. Legolas instinctually gripped his bow tighter, pacing around the tree.

"What does it mean in a fairer tongue?" asked Verena, also dismounting.

"Rise up now, let it begin,

The breaking, the burning, the malign.

The time has come, the shadow is cast,

Let us return now out of the past"

Hisses rose in a crescendo around the company, while spiders scuttled from every side in a panicked frenzy. Arrow notched, bow raised, Legolas searched desperately for any signs of an attack. Estel drew his sword and walked further from the tree, peering around a large boulder. Before Estel could register the large Orc leaping toward him or begin to lift his sword, it fell to the ground with an arrow lodged in his stomach. Ready for the next one, Estel slashed his way through an Orc, barely hearing Legolas's muffled cry of his name.

Elladan and Elrohir yanked Estel back violently from the Orc onslaught. A shower of elven arrows took out row after row of orc, but Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel fought the ones that made it through with swords and elven knives. Estel turned around to see several large spiders crawling silently toward the group on the opposite side as the orcs. Estel stabbed one, while Legolas elegantly pulled his own fighting knives beside him and slashed another. Their eyes met in wide-eyed panic before they turned back to face the spiders, fighting in tandem side by side. Estel killed spiders as they crept up on Legolas, who returned the favor, firing arrows over Estel's shoulder.

When the spiders seemed to stop, Estel ran to help Verena, who was attempting to fend off a particularly large Orc. With a stab from behind, Estel beat the orc. Silence fell in the glen; all of the orcs and spiders seemed to have fallen. Estel heaved a sigh of relief, turning to look at Legolas, as he felt a large piece of metal press against his throat.

The vile and humorless laugh of an orc filled Estel's ear as filthy hot breath blew over his cheek. Legolas's bow was aimed directly over Estel's shoulder, and fear unlike anything Estel had seen shone in his eyes.

"Azkeib Nuine" Eneya hissed.

"Wartzla kan, derza le'tag?" The orc growled back.

"Ai, de Azkeib Nuine" Eneya repeated forcefully.

"Gladly, my dear elf, if you tell me why this human walks among you" the orc spoke, switching to westron.

"'Tis not the business of Mordor who resides with us" Elrohir cried.

"Oh, well in that case..." the orc said as he pressed the dirty blade firmer against his neck, digging in enough so Estel felt blood begin to trickle down.

"Hold on a minute, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Estel said quickly.

"The human can speak for himself?" the Orc muttered into Estel's ear.

"You see, if you kill me now, there is absolutely no way you'll leave here alive" Estel said, his most charming, convincing voice on display.

"What?" The Orc grumbled.

"As soon as you slit my throat, Legolas's arrow will lodge itself into your stomach. It's a nasty way to go, really"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Just a little reminder. Your best chance to walk out of here alive is not kill me."

"He'll kill me either way, so why shouldn't I kill you first?"

"Because you'll be dead too, I'm looking out for both our lives here. If you let me go, you may live to kill me another day, and that time you might get out alive afterward!"

"What are you on about, you stinking idiot?" the orc spat out.

"If you kill him now, you'll never know who he is, or why he lives among the elves" Endarion said smoothly.

"Then I shall extract that information while he's alive" the orc said as he dug a second knife into Estel's side. Estel cried out in pain, and Legolas's white knuckles gripped his bow so tightly all of Middle-Earth would break inside his clutch.

"That will simply not do" Anu spoke up, "for he knows not himself. You could only get answers from the rest of us."

"How do I know you're not lying, you stinking elf scum?" spat the orc.

"Here are your options" quipped Nadiar: "you can kill the human, we will kill you, and you will never know any answers. Something tells me your master would not be overly thrilled with such an outcome. You can release him and attempt to run, and we will try to kill you, but at least you will stand a fighting chance. Or, you can try and wrestle an answer out of one of us, which is really your best option." The orc weighed his options before throwing Estel toward the nearest warrior, and attempting to grab Endarion, who stabbed the Orc in the stomach with a hidden dagger.

Legolas ran to Estel, and cupped his cheek in his hand and ran his other protectively over Estel's arm.

"Are you okay" Legolas asked quickly and forcefully.

"I'm fine..." Estel replied, not quite believing it himself.

"Are you sure" Legolas pressed, a touch too loudly. His eyes, wide with shock and fear, slowly turned from sympathy to anger. Roughly removing his hand Legolas stalked away from the group and away from Estel.

After calling his name and trotting after, Estel finally caught Legolas's arm and spun him around, shocked to find Legolas radiating with pure anger.

"What is the matter, Legolas?" Estel asked softly.

"What is the matter? We were ambushed by orcs and spiders within our forest. Have you forgotten the fact that an orc nearly sliced your head off?" Legolas replied with venom.

"Yes, but we defeated them, surely..." Estel said, still trying to calm Legolas down.

"This is why I forbade you to come. You were nearly killed, Estel" Legolas interrupted.

"But I wasn't, and that orc could have captured any one of us. I can fend for myself. I'm not a child that you can order around anymore, Legolas" Estel replied with anger now rising in his own voice.

"I do not think of you as a child" Legolas said bitterly, "and I do not question that you are indeed skilled with a sword."

"Then why do you react this way?" Estel demanded.

"You are not so naïve, Estel. You must know that I care deeply for you, and I nearly lost you moments ago" Legolas replied, anger beginning to dissipate.

"But you care for the others too." Estel pressed.

"You were nearly killed, and I could only stand by and watch" Legolas choked, tears glazing over his eyes, as his jaw trembled.

"I don't understand" Estel whispered.

"Try to" Legolas whispered back.

The vivid images of Legolas fighting the spiders and orcs flooded Estel's brain, and he remembered the sensation of horror as a foe crept upon Legolas—he remembered the chilling feeling that Legolas could have fallen before him. Dread and despair filled Estel, threatening to overwhelm the clear fact that Legolas stood before him, completely unscathed. Remarkably, not a scrape or blemish marred any inch of Legolas's pale skin, while sweat and grime mixed in with Estel's wounds. Legolas's beautiful face was etched with worry and sadness, and Estel's heart reached an epiphany as he looked upon Legolas's halo of blond hair surrounding perfect pointed ears.

"I think I do understand" Estel said finally. The adrenaline of the battle flowed through Estel's veins again, as he grabbed the unblemished neck of the angel standing before him and crushed their lips together. Legolas grabbed either side of Estel's head, pulling Estel as close as physically possible. They melted together, pent up passion and adrenaline releasing itself in a nearly violent kiss. Estel pulled back for a fraction of a second then kissed Legolas softly on the lips, trying to comfort and assure Legolas that he was alive and safe. Legolas's eyes, which had fluttered close, shot open as he roughly pushed Estel away.

Confusion and hurt instantly crossed Estel's face. Legolas shut his eyes forcefully, swallowing down the pain that swelled in his chest.

"Come, we must get you back and tend to your wounds. Who knows what was on that orc blade" said Legolas, his attempt at humor dissipating in the thick tension that stretched between them.


End file.
